bunkdfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:DarkSuicune2000/Improving the BUNK'D Wiki - Also Merry Christmas!
Disclaimer: The opinions expressed in this post do not represent the official opinions of the BUNK'D Wiki or its administrators. ---- Hello everyone! Merry Christmas! So, I'm DarkSuicune2000, a fellow fan of BUNK'D. I also like Wikia and use it often. Now, on this Wiki, I've noticed lot's of interesting practices going on that seem strange to me on here. The first thing I want to talk about is "Quotes" Sections. When first coming onto this wiki, I noticed something very strange right away. The Quote sections for the characters contain every single quote they ever said, for instance, this is Emma's current quote section: And that's only a small portion of the 'Emma Ross/Quotes' page. Now, I think it's quite amazing that someone would spend time watching BUNK'D and having to pause every time a character said something, and wrote into the article, but I also found it equally unnecessary. First of all, no one is going to want to read all of these quotes. Most of them are quite boring. Such as "OMG", "None", and "Not really. They're sticky" are part of a conversation that make no sense if you haven't watched the episode. Also, they are not very memorable or funny. I personally think these quote pages should contain only quotes that are funny and memorable, and I have shortened Xander's and Hazel's quote page. ---- The next thing I'd like to talk about is Trivia sections! The reason I have a problem with the Trivia sections is the usage of them. The meaning of trivia is: "trivia: insignificant trifles of little importance, especially items of unimportant information." Now, many articles on here have used the trivia sections to mention unimportant information. But, the majority of "bullets of trivia" on these pages are actually related to important character traits or background information that may already be in the article. Such as Gladys's very long trivia section as right here: The trivia bullets that are highlighted yellow are ones that should stay in the trivia section. The trivia bullets that are underlined blue are ones that should be mentioned somewhere else in the article. Finally, the trivia bullets striked with red shouldn't even be in the article at all. ---- And lastly, let's talk about opinions. I've seen numerous opinions stated in articles. Such as in "Xander's appearance" I noticed a sentence that did not fit. It wasn't exactly like this, but it may have said "Xander has sexy abs" or something. Also, something like "Emma is so beautiful and great" doesn't fit either. If you come across an opinion on any page, I say they should be rewritten. Such as "Xander has sexy abs" could be changed to "Xander has a fit body", and "Emma is so beautiful" could be turned into "Emma is considered a beautiful girl by other campers," So my point is if everyone could get rid of lengthy quote sections, trivia that's not trivia, and opinions on the BUNK'D wiki, it would be a great improvement. Thank you for taking to time to read my blog. -DarkSuicune2000 21:13, December 25, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts